Talk:Robot Wars: The First Wars
Expand to new articles? With all the new content on this article, it is getting rather long so I was thinking it might be a good idea to create new articles for the individual heats, where we can have all of the robot details and battle summaries. We can then go back to having the basic details on this article and add links to the more detailed articles. We could also do this for the other six series, if people are willing to do detailed summaries of all of them that is. What does everybody think of that? Christophee 12:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Or we could do the more logical thing, and just stick to the reports of the more important fights, like the semi-finals and finals (where appropriate). I removed all of the "new" content because it made the article look messy and somewhat unprofessional, especially because it wasn't even finished. Not to mention there was some vandalism involved. I just don't think we really need to clutter the place up. We've got the important information, why muck around with it by inserting stuff that isn't really needed? CBFan 17:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Given that I put all that stuff on I have to say I'm pissed off that you removed all of the 'new' content. I had planned to tidy it up and finish it but since noone else seemed to be doing anything to edit the page I didn't think it mattered if I left it a little while. Whats the point of having a Wiki that just posts the results of a battle. You can find that in the back of the robot wars book, on other web pages. Have you never been to Tectonic or robotwarsI8 before they got taken down? :If you felt it looked unprofessional because it was unfinished did you not think it might be a better idea to finish it rather than delete stuff that was put on by someone else? If Chritophee wants to break it up I havent got a problem with that but dont just delete all of it, it wasnt your decision or your content. CaptainAlex 17:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::The question is, however, whether or not it CAN be completed in the first place. In realistic terms, from what I can gather, the answer is neither yes or no, but rather "unlikely". Also more realisticly, would this be consistant? I remember, quite clearly, that both sites only covered Wars 1 to 4, and they didn't cover all of them that well. There's no point in doing it for just one series, then leaving the others as they are purely because other bits of information can't be found. ::Also, I don't feel your point is valid. Wikis that try to include everything, valid or otherwise, just turn into one big mess if not controlled properly, especially if they try to cover things that don't even have any relevancy. At the moment, this particular Wiki is still fairly new. ::Also, saying "Don't just delete it, it wasn't your decision" completely defeated the fact that you re-inserted it without the go-ahead, and even vandalised a little bit. That wasn't MY decision. ::In simple terms, why start what can't be finished, or risks being unable to finish? CBFan 19:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I beg your pardon? so your telling me it was ok for you to delete all my content without the 'go ahead' but I was in the wrong for putting it back? Incidentally I didnt re-insert it someone must have undone your edit and I don't understand what you mean by 'vandilised' I just added my content in and that was it, what right did you have to delete it you didn't ask me or talk to me about it you just did it, it wasn't your decision. I'm fairly new but it seems that Christophee is the moderator and he's messaged me saying that its perfectly relevant and he has no idea why you thought otherwise. The stuff on there was my content and if you think that it is irrelevant and want to message me about it then thats fine but just deleting content you think is irrelevant will not get this wiki anywhere.Incidentally I like the idea of splitting the page up into new articles for separate heatsCaptainAlex 12:20, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I quite clearly did not say that. I said it wasn't OK to tell me that I had no right to delete it, THEN insert it again without the go-ahead (even if it wasn't you, the principle still stands). :I remove your information, as I quite clearly stated, because it was badly constructed, lacked consistancy and was unfinished. And, if I'm honest, I see no way it CAN be finished. If you can prove that you can collect ALL of the robots stats as they were given, ALL of the exact details of the fights and ALL the other extras, then I'll reconsider. But when I say "All", I mean from every series. Because there's no point doing it for Series 1, then refusing to do it for anything else. And saying "It's my content" won't work...a lot of the stuff on this Wiki is Christophee's stuff or my stuff, but you don't see THAT get deleted. :And, if you don't understand how you vandalised...explain this. http://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Robot_Wars%3A_The_First_Wars&diff=3168&oldid=3164 CBFan 13:14, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :How can I prove it if your just going to delete everything and your stuff doesn't get deleted because everybody else accepts that its someone elses content and they have no right. And that vandilism wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't of deleted everything I added.CaptainAlex 13:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :That's not even a remotely decent reason for deliberately vandalising the article. I believed I had every right to remove the information for the reasons quite clearly stated above. And stop telling these silly lies about me...if I was really like that, I would have tried to delete the entire article, because I had nothing to do with writing it (that was Christophee's job). CBFan 15:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : If you want to moderate what goes into that page why don't you make your own. I always thought the point of having a wiki is that more and more people add to it so it becomes more informative. And please don't say that I lie about you without reason. There's no reason for vandilising the article fair enough but if you must know I deleted it myself. Give me one reason why you should decide what goes into the page and what doesnt. CaptainAlex 16:40, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : Again, don't tell lies about me. As I have already made clear, the information was incomplete and badly constructed. THAT'S the reason it was deleted. NOT because I didn't want it. Yes, Wiki's are meant to be informative, but there's a difference between "enough" and "rediculous". The fact that I had to remove the section of Thunderpants (of all robots) from the "List of Robot Wars Competitors" page just goes and says everything...considering it had an article longer than Pussycat's. CBFan 16:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'd just like to add that now I've seen CBFan's reasoning for removing the content, I can understand why it has been done. The content was definitely badly constructed and it made the article way too long. I still think that the content would be relevant to the wiki if it was constructed neatly in individual articles and if you could get the information for every series of the show. If those conditions can't be satisfied, it would probably be best to leave it out but if it can, I'd be happy to see it on the wiki. Christophee 23:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::If proper, informative and well-constructed information CAN be found for everything, then I, likewise, don't see the problem with it. Having said that, I think we should set ourselves some "targets" as to what we should be looking for. CBFan 21:18, 16 June 2008 (UTC) : Ok I'm getting fed up of the same argument over and over its not leading anywhere so I'm just gonna say this. Christophee, make a format for the page however you want and I'll do what I can to contribute to it, if you feel its too much just drop me a message saying that and I'll edit it down. In terms of robot stats (Exact weight, speed etc.) I admit that no I can't get them for every robot but I've seen almost every episode series 1-7 so I can do battle reports to a reasonable degree and any that are blanks can surely be filled in by other users thoughts on that? CaptainAlex 21:29, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have decided to go ahead with the new articles and the first one is now complete. Here it is: The First Wars - Heat A. I used a lot of the content that CaptainAlex added to the main series page, but a lot of it has been edited and some was rewritten from scratch. I decided to include the same robot statistics that are included on the main robot articles as those are the stats which are provided at the start of every episode. You guys are welcome to continue creating the articles but please use the same format and try to make sure that the battle descriptions have a decent amount of detail and are fully encyclopedic. Christophee 14:00, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Date range? I count seven episodes (6 heats plus the final), but the current date range (20 Feb - 27 Mar) only accounts for six weekly episodes. Is this a mistake, or was the final perhaps broadcast on the same day as the last heat? :The Grand Final was broadcast in the same episode as the final heat because it was just one battle and only lasted a few minutes, so there were only six episodes. Christophee 22:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Thanks. Youtube Does anyone know where most of the youtube videos of Series 1 have gone? I can only find a Roadblock compilation and the labyrinth, but I have definitely seen others on there. Helloher (talk) 19:11, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :The user GladiatorsBoy had all of Series 1, Most of Series 3 and the Series 2 grudg matches but Youtube played the copyright card and he had to take them off. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Why only him? Why not ManUCrazy or discoverysweden or the others? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Some of Discoverysweden's vidoes have ads on them, which probably means that he got a copyright warning too and chose to ignore it. When Gladiatorsboy got his warning message, they didn't make it clear what they were going to do; I don't think they were actually going to ban him, but just to be safe, he removed all his copyrighted content. If he doesn't want to repost the videos and have them plastered over with ads, that's his decision and I respect it, but that's the reason he gave for pulling his videos. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Images :I found this website that has all the robots from Series 1 in the Gaunlet Whero 13:23, 03 May 2010 (UTC) - http://freespace.virgin.net/chris.sherwood/robotw/robots.htm ::I believe that we have come across these images before, and they're not of a particularly high quality, so they're not worth having on this site. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I came across them before, and only used one of the Series 2 ones. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Weight Class Champs? Should we say that technically the highest placed non-heavyweight in Series 1 for each category should be classed as it's champion, eg Cunning Plan would be the featherweight champ? Llamaman201 (talk) 00:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good idea, actually. That would make TRACIE the middleweight champion, and Barry (technically) the Super Heavyweight champion? Not sure if Barry should count, though. Were there any lightweights? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Wedgehog. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't include Barry, if it had got into the Heat Final or arena stage maybe, but not just the gauntlet. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I personally wouldn't count them as official champions on the individual weight class pages, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to mention it on the robots' pages and maybe even count it as a non-official honour. Christophee (talk) 15:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, true. However, it could possibly be in the precedessor part. For example, Nasty Warrior was not the UK vs Germany Champion, but we've got it listed as it was victorious in the last competition between the two, even though it wasnt the victor. What I'm saying is that Demolisher's featherweight champion sucesssion box would list Cunning Plan as the predecessor, but Cunning Plan would not have a succession box itself. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Good idea TG. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Denied teams If you are on facebook and saw that, how many of you are wondering how many teams tried to qualify for series 1 but failed. If there would've been three decent robot that was better than the stock robots, the first wars would've been very different. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:23, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I just fixed the template for you. Christophee (talk) 16:07, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::When I find out the name of the robot, I'll add then. I'll ask Tom if he has found out the robot's name. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC)